What Are You? Kuroko?
by Yotsuba669
Summary: Toward his quest to be king of the angel and devil, Akashi the spoiled and arrogant King meet the mystery Kuroko the being that no one know of. Who or what is Kuroko and what will his relationship with Akashi? Will it determined Akashi life? Will it help him to become king of the balance the angel devil or it will lead him toward his end? What are you, Kuroko? one-side all x kuro
1. Chapter 1: INTRODUCTION

Disclaim: I would love to have KnB and AkaKuro but sadly **He** has taken it from me!

* * *

Chapter 1: _**INTRODUCTION**_

"Sadness gives depth. Happiness gives height. Sadness gives roots. Happiness gives branches. Happiness is like a tree going into the sky, and sadness is like the roots going down into the womb of the earth. Both are needed, and the higher a tree goes, the deeper it goes, simultaneously. The bigger the tree, the bigger will be its roots. In fact, it is always in proportion. That's its balance."

The famous quote of Osho, who was one of the most provocative and inspiring spiritual teachers of the twentieth century, and true to his word everything in the world is balance. As you all know which just a little shift could destroy the balance and thus the whole world. That is why it has to be protected by the same being which was born by the two side of the balance. They are known as the Angel and the Devil. Usually, when you heard angel and devil, you will think of light and darkness which continuously fighting for decades. That is completely wrong! The angel and devil, they are like human but with superpower and immortality.

The angel with their forgiven nature and nice personality (mostly princely type), is showed by their beautiful pure white wings and their bright yellow halo. Their power is mostly about healing, repair, defend or purify. However, there are angels that are known for their strictness, judgment and attack. Their difference from others normal angels is their not so white wings (mostly bright and colorful) but they still have the angel signature bright yellow halo.

The devil with their quick to temper, mischievous nature, carry harsh judgment or punish and on the attack, is showed by their bat like wings and two long horn on their fore head. The longer (and curve) the horn the more powerful they are.

They are the children of the balance of the world whose duty is to protect their creation. Even so, there are some bad children who will bite the hand that fed them. So, there are away to seal of the power of those bad children by break the halo (for angle), the horns (for devil) or use special chain to seal off their wings to detain their power (if their wings are restrain, they are most likely be in a coma yet still conscious). Just as it is written above, they are immortal so they will never age or die (except be in coma). But there is a myth, the strongest being, even stronger than the king of both angel and devil, could kill them even the king himself could be killed by ' _ **him**_ '. ' _ **He**_ ' can kill angels, devils as easy as kill a normal people. Legend said ' _ **he**_ ' was the reason for the " _Omega"_ incidence. It was rumored that was the first time ever that the balance was nearly slipped and the world was almost destroyed and the **king** had to sacrifice himself to save the world, restored the balance and stop ' _ **him**_ '. That is also the reason why the throne was and is empty to this moment. And to this very moment, none know if the rumor was true or just a made up story for the " _Omega_ " incidence. Is the _**being**_ true or the myth is just a myth? To this day, there is still no answer to that question.

After all that, you will wonder where are the angel and the devil come from and why they still haven't selected their king yet! To answer the first question, those beings is and was come from the mortality. (EHHHHH?) If your reaction is like that then reread this chapter again from the beginning. " _The angel and devil,_ _they are like human_ _but with superpower and immortality_." It is mean that they are human or once was. The new born angel or devil is born into the world through human and they are called "The New One". They are just like any other human except they have the ability to see those special beings by their original form (with their halo or horns and wings). "The New One" will have to live the life of the human for nearly 85 to 90 years then they will able to shear their human form into the most comfortable form or being of their own. And there a time between "The New One", they have to at least 100 years apart. However, "The One" (the soon to be king) is born every 1000 years, he/she will just like "The New One" they will able to see the true form of the special beings but "The One" will have the basic power (only to the king but not everyone else) the heterogeneous eyes, to see the past and future of everyone. No one can hide anything from him or lie to him, " _the absolute eye_ ". But not anyone can be "The One" and hardly anyone can become the **King.** "The One" will be watched and tested by the very beings that they will rule over when they shear their human form. If "The One" doesn't meet the requirement, they will be killed cold blood by the beings. They cannot have a lunatic with overpower running loose, can they? (but sadly that is what every supposed to be king's personality are born with!) That is why over millennium of years the throne has been empty without a suitable ruler. But now, at an expensive hospital room, a child is born. He has bright red hair just like his father and he doesn't cry yet still can breathe normally. When his mother holds him in her arm, the child opens his eyes which shock everyone in the room. Why?

…

Because his eye is heterogeneous eyes.

…

"The One" has been born, could this be "The One" they have been waiting for, could this be the one that finally claim the empty throne after all these years! Only time can tell. Watch out world! Another spoiled and arrogant baby king is coming!

Page **3** of **3**


	2. Chapter 2:

Disclaim: I would be sued if I don't do this but I don't wanna! Leave me alone!

* * *

Chapter 2: _**The New Recommend**_

In a place that most human never step foot in, the surrounding is only the beautiful white fluffy cloud in the lovely blue sky while there are some stripe of dark red cloud mix with them. That is a place neither as Heaven or Hell or Void. It is a place for every Angels and Devils to meet up, to discuss or simply to hang out with each other. As you do not know, whenever there was a mission there would at least a pair of either Angel x Angel, Devil x Devil or Angel x Devil to work on the case. So the "Hang Out" place is the place for them to brag or complain their partner (So picky…). However, with the Big New (or small new, depend on your view) that the on-coming King is born and now it has been 14 years. The High up (the 'old' or 'senior' Angels and Devils) has order the best of the best Angel and Devil teachers to come down the Earth to guide and to mold him to be the King that they are always waiting. So, back to the present then, the "Hang Out" place has turned to the territory of the Famous Teachers, solemnly for b**ch about their supposedly King.

"Argggg! I can't stand _**IT**_ any longer! Just kill it already!"

"Now, now! Calm down Riko! It…um…wasn't that…bad?"

The small short hair brunette, big sharp brown eye girl releases her dark aura which makes her 3 times bigger (as big as a gorilla! 'Chill run down the author bones' *don't look back! Don't look back! Don't look back! Don't ….) and spread her bat like wing fully to express her distress!

"Don't you 'Now now' me! After what we had been through because of…of… _ **THAT THING**_ , what _**IT**_ has done to _ME_ **,** not to forget to YOU too! How can you not angry!? Are you brain-dead are what? Teppei?"

The tall and not so muscular brunette boy, whose dark rich chocolate eyes has a frozen smile on his face and keep silent (Never mind the super duper insanely killer intension). See that her point has crossed, Riko continues.

"See! That…that damn Brat doesn't worth it! Just because he unlock his second power early (way to early), he thinks that he already the King! Ha! Not on my watch! I can't wait the day I erase his face in this word! ARGGGGGG!"

The Goril…no! The Riko devil cracks her knuckles loudly all the while curse the King madly under her breathe.

"Well…You not wrong! Even the most patient and forgiven Angel of all time Mitobe-kun is angry at … _**Him**_."

Teppei devil finally speaks up his thought.

"…"

A very tall fair skin and black hair angel man, Mitobe-kun, lets out a furious sign, whose pure white wings drop little too low to express his distress.

"It is Ok Mitobe! Cheer up! It is not your fault!"

A short and dark skinned brunette with cat like face devil, Koganei reassures his angel partner.

"Yeah! Don't look so down Mitobe-kun! Even I who could smile at anything nearly snap at him! Hahahahahahaha!"

Teppei tried to help his fellow devil lift his angel partner up with his not so convince and dry laugh. While the three devils and the angel that so deep in thought that they don't notice the new comer.

"…Yet! _**He**_ is the pain in the a**!"

…

A moment of silent

…

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Riko and Koganei scream at the top of their lungs.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, MAYUZUMI?"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Riko and Koganei yell in anger while Teppei just laughs and for Mitobe just signs. Mayuzumi is one of the special angel whose wing is beautiful sky blue that sometime he is overlooked because of his wings color. With a blank expression and sarcastic voice, the special angel answers.

"I just get here while you guys were …saying nice thing… about _**him**_."

Before Riko could get her grip on Mayuzumi, Teppei changes the subject.

"So? What do you think about…you know? _**Him**_? Any luck?"

Mayuzumi just signs and shook his head in disappointment.

"It isn't bad…it is worst! He has a brain for a king, a leader but a cold heartless one or a brilliant lunatic king. He doesn't have the heart or soul of a true king. Like the King we are waiting for…"

Everyone fall into the silent.

…

"So hopless…"

"The High Up will chew our head for this! Oh well! As long as before they erase _**Him**_ I want to give some of my parting _gifts_! Hehehehehe!"

"…haiz…"

…

"…Then let's me do it…"

…

…

…

'Who said that?'

Everyone turn to look at the one that just said that and the reaction?

"KYAAAAAA!" "WAHAH" " WAAAAA" "AHAHAHAHAHA" "!"

Stand before them is a petty small, pale skin and baby blue hair special angel the only special angel has dark color wing despite his whole light color feature. His name is

"KUROKO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _**The New One's Introduce**_

Outside with the silent of the night, with only the moon' light to shine in the darkness, at a room that you would say that befit for a king. In a darken room with some of the furniture that is mostly none of the commoner dare dream to own, at the middle of the room where is a king size big. The bright angry red bed with the royal yellow cover and pillows, laid a teenage boy whose hair is as red as the bed. He sleeps while still maintain the superior and arrogant aura around him because he knows no one dared to enter or interrupt his sleep. However, he didn't know that his chamber has been invaded by a being. The being could easily kill him and none shall know anything about it. Nevertheless, it didn't do it instead the being just stand by the bed and stared at the teenager and did nothing. Finally (what seem like hours) it turned around and disappeared into the night.

…

…

…5:55 A.M…

…

A digital clock is ticking away, counting the time of the world. Its soundless movement doesn't disturb the body that sleeping soundly on the bed next to it. If we could see the clock expression, it would be peaceful and bliss. It is happy because it was invented to help people know the time, to help wake up its owner which it hold pride in them. Because nothing could show time or wake people up, only clock! (not want to break you dream or pride or anything but there are a lot of things and use to….*heavily Killing Intension*…ugh…ok!ok!)

The clock so 5:57 A.M, today, definitely the clock will fulfill it is purpose of life! It is now 5:58 A.M! Yes today is the day that it would wake up its owner and die happily! Yes yes today the day!

…

…

…Click…

The clock is stopped at 5:59 A.M and did not ring…

…

…

 _Why God! Kill me! Kill me! I have no purpose in lifeeeeeeee!_

While the clock screams to the universe, the culprit is none other than our every _**King**_. To him there is nothing could control or tell him anything cause he knows everything. _HE_ is absolute and none shall defy him. Who dare to oppose then him will take them down even if they are his parents. So…he has to beat the clock for precisely in time too…(poor clock). Ok! After another win for the first thing in the morning, the body that was once lay motionless on the bed now has sit up, reveal the short bright red hair. The teenager is healthy peach color skin, slowly he opens his eyes. His eyes shows nobility and power, it shone brightly the heterogeneous eyes. On the right side, his eye is deep red like the color of blood. On his left side, it has a godly yellow color that will draw you in and trap you in the prison of your own mind. So who is this mystery teenage boy?

He is the only son of the world largest Coordination Exportation, mostly everything has to go through here to continue into Japan or others country. He also is the student council president (he is more powerful than the teachers or the faculty) of the school of the gifted and he is the famous basketball star of the school. Finally, he is destined be to _King_ of the Angel and Devil (basically the world), _Akashi Seijuuro_.

The day he was born into this world, the moment he looked at the nurse, at the one who give life to him. He knows, he knows that they are meant to be ruled by him, are meant to obey him. As time pass, with his "Emperor Eye", which show him everything from the past toward the future, continue to grow stronger add with abnormal intelligent, he unlock his second power, the "Absolute Command". With all the power he has, he became cold toward everything (feeling to him is useless and meaningless). The only thing matter to him is winning, and become the ruler of this boring world.

Akashi's POV

'Another day is just as planned.'

I run my hand through my short red hair and let it fall down to my side as I sit up to continue my routine. I notice something on my bed. I move closer to it, it is a hand long black feather. When I reach out toward it, it melts into the shadow of my hand. A smirk appears on my face.

'So! It looks like a new toy has come and greeted me while I was in my slumber. To think the being has passed my defense, this toy is ought to be more entertaining than the rest. It is going to be fun to break this being. If it is able to satisfy me then I will make it into a pawn of my liking.'

With that thought, I get up and do my routine.

'I cannot let my other minors and pawn waiting too long, right? Let's see if there is any brainless pawn dare to defy me. Maybe try to lure them out then put them in their place or make them do something they would never do…hummm~ so many options! Which should I choose?... why not…all~~!'

Akashi's POV end

…

All the while, Akashi never notice the shadow of the hand that he once tried to reach out to the mystery feather has a shadow of a feather stick to his hand. Although it is there, it isn't that noticeable.

…

Meanwhile

…

…At Maji'Burger…

In a busy Burger's shop, at the far corner of the room, seat a small petty teenage boy. He is invisible to everyone else. Not because no can see him, it is because of his nearly none exist presence. He has a baby face with his dead to the world light baby blue eyes. His skin is so sickly pale you would thought he never step into the sun. His soft light blue hair frames his face makes him look more ghost-like. He is slipping happily (his expression never change except there are sparkle around him! Too bright! Need…sunglasses!) his Vanilla Milkshake.

But if you could see his mystery and contracted, twice as big as his body, black wings, you would see there is a plain nearly none color thin line half as thick as a hair connected with something.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _**First Impression vs First Meeting**_

…

…Nearly 2 weeks pass…

…

In the morning, about 8 or 8:30 A.M, of the most wonderful day in the Earth! It is the day that every single person in this planet worship and would do anything for this day. It is the day that woman and child final meet and spend their time together, the day that lovers could get permissioned of their parents to go on a date. It is the day that every boss or president to hide from their duty and employee to bad mouth about their boss! It is the day tha…* _ **WHACK***_ …(whines)… ok it is Sunday. (Evil! Hug me~~~)

So, as I was doing my routine of worshipping Sunday before _SOMEONE_ stopped me, like any student, our Majesty is off from school and spending time at his most favorite café that has the various books which catch his Godly eye. Usually, whenever he comes to his place (he owns everything because none dare to defy him) his mood is either amusing or annoying. And this time, his mood is the latter so everyone get like 2 meters away from him (Not everyone fond of being thrown a red scissor at your face so…).

The reason of his sour mood is every simple, when he expected something. It is either it will happen or it has happened after his thought. Now, let's answer some easy quiz! What did our _King_ expected in the last chapter?

…

If you were thinking along the line, 'Shouldn't there be someone who supposedly to appear in this chapter?' then you are correct! After an interesting greeting then nothing, as if the being whose responsibility is to take over the guidance and oversee the future _King,_ Akashi Seijuuro, is left him hanging.

…

…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Our arrogant _The One_ who is the most feared, loved by all, is left hanging! The almighty Akashi Seijuuro is left hanging! OMG! Welcome to the club! (the F.A group!)…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

… _ ***Whosss***_ _Scissors felt pass_ … ok let's continue on…

Akashi's POV

'The being is quiet smart…for his kind that is. He thought that I don't know that his feather which is nesting on my arm's shadow is like a tracker device. Hum! So he is the types that cowardly observing things from the far. I am disappointed. May be this toy is not so interesting after all.'

While thinking, I have reach my place, order the usual and go to the back corner seat with one book in hand, where I can observe everyone that come and go in this café. Just as I begin to take a slip of my drink, a voice reaches my ear.

"Domo."

Akashi's POV end

The owner of the voice is magically appeared to be sitting the opposite of our red-head. The mystery being is a boy whose appearance is younger than our pre-teen _King_. His body is small, petty and a bit of some hint of femininity. Teal short hair and big doe eyes which the same color as his hair. Finally, his baby face reveals nothing of his thought and emotionless like a beautiful and fragile china doll. He is wearing a black from head to toe blazer and pants which contract with his color but perfectly fit his image.

Akashi and the boy make eye contact, sharp and bright heterogeneous eyes versus with big doe baby blue eyes. They say nothing just stare at each other.

'Interesting…'

With that thought, Akashi leans forwarded, his arm is pop on the table while his hand is knitting with each other to suppose his head. The red and gold eye teen smirks at the cool color boy in front of him and say:

"Hello there! Who are you? When did you arrive? And it is very rude to sit down at someone table~"

The one who looks like a younger teen answers:

"Oh. Domo. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I have arrived as soon as the café opened which is 7 A.M. And yes, it is true that sit down someone table without permission is very rude but I don't blame you."

'Kuroko Tetsuya' answered with dead-pan voice void of any emotion with his forever neutral face. Now, Akashi is both amusing and angry. Not only 'Tetsuya' could slip pass his eyes but also talk back at him.

'Amusing~~~'

"So! Tetsuya~ Who are you? And why are you come and greet me this late?"

'Tetsuya' just puts down his book (How dare he read while I was talking to him!...Calm down Akashi… Shut Up! I command you!...Ya ya whatever. Let's continue) and locks eye with the red and godly eyes for a few second then he say

"I already introduce myself that I am Kuroko Tetsuya, a customer here in this café and the one that sit here first but I am not minding in sharing. Why I have to come and greet you? You are the one who sit down at my table first. Also it is common to let's other know you name after you asked for their."

Everyone that is still in the café is watching with excitement and fear for the other boy's life. They all speechless as the newcomer comeback at _**THE AKASHI SEIJUURO**_ , who the police is scared to talk to. To their surprised, not only _AKASHI_ is not crushing the poor boy but he laughs an evil one and answer.

"Hahahaha! You are interesting Tetsuya! Alright! I will go along with you and reintroduce myself who will be your master. I am Akashi Seijuuro. An…"

* _ **CLEAK***_ Suddenly Tetsuya stands up and cut off Akashi mid-sentence.

"Sorry Akashi-kun. I am not a BDSM fetishist and I am late so if you excuse me. I have to go."

With a polite bow of goodbye, Kuroko disappears toward the crowd. Akashi who is still sitting there, not moving a muscle release a dark and deadly aura and laugh darkly while his eye shine brightly.

…

At Maji's Burger

…

"One extra big Vanilla Milkshake…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Poor the new attending, just as she was preparing her mental for her first day at work. A voice rang out in a fairly open shop. (Kuroko you should stop doing that! Someday, you will be the cause of 15% of the heart-attack. Sheesh!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim: This is my story! None shall take it! *police's car sound* YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!

There is something i make up in this chapter hope you don't mind!

Thanks for the reviews guys! Because of it that i stay up all night for update this chapter! 333

Please REVIEW more!

* * *

Chapter 5: _**The New Classmate and His Impression**_

Japan "Land of the Rising Sun" is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies off the eastern coast of the Asian mainland, and stretches from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the southwest.  
/Japan is a small country which is the third largest national economy in the world, after the United States and China, in terms of nominal GDP, and the fourth largest national economy in the world, after the United States, China and India, in terms  
/of purchasing power parity.

And in the "Land of the Rising Sun", Kyoto the home to 37 institutions of higher education, is one of the academic centers in Japan. Kyoto's school is considered to have many universities that are one of the top national universities nationwide. According  
/to The Times Higher Education Supplement top-ranking university, Rakuzan High (it is Kyoto University but this is a fanfiction so my story my rule! hehehe) is ranked the second High - University combine in Japan after University of Tokyo, and 25th  
/overall in the world as of 2010.

So it is easy to understand that many of Japan's most prestigious universities are in Kyoto.

…

 _ **Ding**_ … _ **Dong**_ … _ **Ding**_

…* _ **Chatter…Chatter… Whisper…Whisper…**_ _*_

The sound of the bell of the Rakuzan High (洛山高校 Rakuzan Kōkō), which is a prestigious school in Kyoto, the top 10 elite school with their famous motto is "Accomplishment in both letters and arms" (は文部両道なので Wa Monbu Ryōdōnanode), which means to excel at  
/both studies and sports. Also this is the fortunately (or unfortunately in my point of view or anyone that is) school that our _**Future**_ _**King**_ chose to grand his presence to study there (…OMG! Real life  
/narcissist! ...* _Dodge flying scissors_ *…).

With the first sound of the bell, most students have gone to their specified homeroom and waiting for their teacher'sroll-call. At a special class A-**, which our red-head is seat who is releasing a dark and sinister aura that fill the whole classroom.  
/Let's take a closer look into the room ok! At the end of the class where there are three students that are kneeling at the sitting student. They, the three poor souls, are shaking terribly below of the one and only _Akashi Seijuuro_. They are  
/his seniors a year above but Akashi's reputation is many years above them so… (oh puh-lease they just scared of the flying red scissors!...* _ **dodge**_ *…yeah! Like those just pass by…* _ **dodge again**_ *…).

Let's have a _**Flash**_ _**back**_ of what happen~~~~

"Ne ne ne! You know what! Yesterday, I saw…"

* _ **Eating…Eating…***_

"…You didn't listening to me right…"

* _ **Eating…Eating…***_

"…* _ **Sob…sob***_ … you…you… "muscle gorilla"!..um..um…Reo-nee-chan~~~ the muscle gorilla isn't listening to meeeeeee~~~~!"

An average height and build fifteen teenage boy, his short orangish - yellow hair is swaying as he is runningtoward 'new-chan'with his tears flying in the air from his oval-shape dark eyes and his sharp tooth reflecting the light (and no he isn't a werewolf)  
. The "Reo-nee-chan" is the same age teenager who is taller and more slender, has long black hair that reaches his chin, with two strands of hair falling down to his eyes (Yes it is a "he"). He has gentle-looking eyes, with outstandingly long eyelashes  
(that has explain the "nee-chan" part). And the nee-chan of the group turns to the still eating fellow with a disappointing look.

"Nebuya you should at least refuse Hayama if you don't want to listen!"

"Nebuya" or "muscle gorilla" is a tall, extremely muscular body and older looking, but the same age as the rest of the group, dark skin teenager. He has short black hair that is styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head and a very short beard.

"~~Geah…Geah…Hen-Jan…" (~~Yeah…yeah…nee-chan)

"EWW! Don't talk with your full mouth! "

"Yeah! Like Reo-nee-chan said! Stupid muscle gorilla!"

"Gatdejer! Jut zit!" (Whatever! Shut it!)

Hayama has a big red tick mark on his head so he does something super reasonable (to him that is) is to push the evil muscle gorilla to the side! And justice is served! The gorilla has dropped his food!

"Hahahahahaha! Serve you right! Muscle gorilla!"

"YOU'RE STUPID BLOND HEAD! PAY FOR MY FOODDDDDD!"

"Haize…"

The three poor poor souls, they never noticed the evil and KI aura until it is too late. When they finally noticed (more like a red scissors implanted deep into the wall nest to their heads), it was the end of the line, no escape. In front of them was  
/the shor…* _WHOOPSE_ * …all powerful Akashi Seijuuro!

It was appeared that the food that was supposed to be on the ground, well it was on the ground but a small sauce of the meat nearly nearly hit Akashi. So, let's just say when Akashi wants to punish someone, he will get some.

End of _**Flash**_ _**back**_ and continue what we left,

"Um~ So, why the three regular members of my basketball team is goofy of and make a fool of themselves in front of me~~~ Hmm~~~? You have 10 seconds to think of a good reason that will satisfy me!"

The member's faces pale dramatically and…

* _ **RIING!RIING!RIING!***_

'SAVE BY THE BELL!'

The thought of the nearly death basketball member when the heavenly (to them that is) bellrang. However, their executioner is still smiling evilly and says softly

"Well, it is the bell so…"

All of them look on hopefully

"If you don't hurry and answer my question then you will be late for class right? ~~ If you late then there will be punishes and of course I will be the one who give it to you~~"

In front of him isn't three healthy and strong of the Rakuzan's famous basketball members but just the pitiful corpses who souls already having tea with the angels above. Before any action could happen, Akashi says while still sitting like a King

"Class, stand up"

The whole class stands up like puppets which follow their creator's command. At the classroom door, a middle age man walks in. He is quite fit and tall for someone his age. He has typical short gray hair and a strict yet wise face. When he walks in, it  
/isn't a surprise anymore for what is happening in the class where Akashi Seijuuro is in. He just heavy a long sign and stand straight to greet the class. He is the only one of a few teachers or staff members that the **Akashi** approve  
/(more like don't treat like dirt). Akashi starts before the teacher could say anything.

"Sadoto- sensei, you are 5 minutes late to class. Why is that~~~"

As a man with experience like himself, he already knew that the Akashi right now is not healthy for anyone.

'I pray just this morning! Why God! You need more offering? More rice? Chicken?'

"I am sorry that I am late. It was my fault. I wasn't looking and have missed one of my students."

Before any comment Akashi could make, a familiar voice reach his ear.

"It wasn't your fault Sensei. I have a weak presence so I mostly go un-noticed. I am sorry for causing you trouble."

The owner of the voice bows down to show his sincerity. It warms his heart that there are still somebody like him in this world.

"It is not…"

"So, we meet again. Kuroko Tetsuya."

As always the Sensei is cut off by Akashi. (No respect what so ever!) The mystery boy or Kuroko Tetsuya turns to Akashi with the ever so dead pan face and nods

'OMG! They know each other! What is the relationship between the newcomer and Akashi?'

The whole class plus three kneeling members thought. Akashi is smirking, an arrogant smirk of his as if he knew that it would happen. As he opens his mouth to speak he notices something

"What are you staring atKuroko?"

'How dare you to look at something else (that is you teacher Akashi! * _ **Sweat drop***_ ) when I address to you! Tetsuya!'

As it turns out, Kuroko is staring at the teacher as if waiting him to speak after he nodded at Akashi. Sadoto is now sweating bullets at the heat between those two.

"Tetsuya~~ It rudes to not pay attention when other, especially me, when speaking to you~~"

"Yes, it is true. That would be very rude. But there are some other rules such as respect their elders so I am doing just that. And Sadoto-Sensei and I were speaking to each other first before you so rudely cut in Akashi-kun"

The whole class is in silent, none dare to speak. They only thought

'Our savior is here at last!'

Before Akashi can make any rebuttals Kuroko continues

"Well it is nice to meet you again, Akashi-kun. Last time because of my urge business I have said something may or may not true to your face. But now, I think it is true."

"And what is that, Tetsuya?"

Akashi's eyes shines brightly with a deadly light.

"That is you are a BDSM fetishist and have a kink in Master and slave play."

Kuroko said in a monotonous voice and blank face.

…* _ **Cricket's sound echoing the class***_ …

…

…

"…ftt…"

… _A flying scissors flew pass and nimble on one of the male student's face…_

…

…* _ **Cricket's sound echoing the class again***_ …

…

Many question marks appear on Kuroko's head as he tilts his non-changing expression face cutely.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaim:**_... Whatever, i am not the owner or the creator of KnB

Sorry for the delay everyone! Exam is really taking a lot of time! UGH! I wanna eat sleep and write FANFIC!

Please Review! 333.

* * *

Chapter 6: _**The Savior**_

Today, in the Rakuzan High School, a classroom which the room itself is deafen silent. It is not because of the strict Sensei, not because of the tension of an exam, it is because of the survival instinct of the quivering student whom not ready to say goodbye to the world. Sadoto – Sensei is also too shaking to do anything. The silent is just keep on going.

…

…After a long… long time (… like 2 minutes long… ***** _ **sweatdrop***_ )…

"Oh? ~ Then Tetsuya, pray tell me how did you come to that conclusion?"

 _'It is the death trap! If you answer it, you will get scissors and if you don't then you will get scissors!'_

The thought of extremely experienced students in the class!

"…"

The mystery blue hair boy keeps silent and stares at Akashi with his dead – pan sapphire eyes. Akashi also stares back as well, more like daring him to speak. After a few seconds, the shorter boy begins to speak

"It is because of your narcissism…"

Now, everyone is shaking like a leaf

 _'HE IS REALLY SAYING IT!'_

"Plus, I think those three students, they are our senior and you have them kneeling in front of you while you sitting cross leg…"

"…"

"…"

' _HE IS RISING A VERY GOOD POINT!'_

…

"… _ ***Psst!***_ _Nee-chan! Who is this new kid? He describes Akashi perfectly!..._ ***** _ **Whispering***_ "

" ***** _ **Whispering***_ _Yeah! Just like the Gorilla said!..._ _ **pftt!**_ _BDSM…_ _ **pftt**_ _!"_

 _"…"_

 _*_ _ **Whoopse***_ A red thin line appears on the two players cheeks…

"…"

"…"

"…Idiots…"

Once again, the classroom is in silent.

"…"

"…And I am supposing that you think my action just now is confirmed your belief of me?"

"…Hai, Akashi-kun."

"!"

 _"OMG! He is so_ _ **DEAD!**_ _"_

 _"The new kid got gut! But…it is nice knowing you…"_

The whole class is waiting for the dead of the brave soul. Akashi and 'Tetsuya' aren't doing anything, just staring at each other. To everybody's eye, Akashi is just standing there doing nothing but to the keen eye, he is reaching for his beloved scissors. Before any action cause have happened, the blue head boy starts talking

"And I am supposing that you want me to take it back or just erase it from my mind, am I correct?"

"Indeed."

"Then I have to apologize to you, Akashi-kun."

"And why is that?"

"…"

Everyone is holding their breath for his answer. ( _ ***Shee! So noisy*)**_

"Because it is the truth"

!

"…"

"If it is wrong, I will apologize and take it back. But it is the truth and you show it to me, again and again. _**T**_ ** _here's no smoke without fire_** …Is it, Akashi-kun?"

" _OM_ ** _F_** _G! He goes toes to toes with_ **AKASHI**!"

"…"

None can read Akashi's expression at that moment, after a few second, he rises his eyes leveling Tetsuya while holding the red scissors. Even before the scissors could leave its master's hand, a shocking sight enters his eye. The once shaking students now are standing up, some are standing quite close to Tetsuya and the usually meek Sensei is now covering his new favorite student.

' _How…'_

"A…Aka…Akashi-san…um…I… the new student is new…so…um…"

"…"

' _Up until now, none dare defied me. Tetsuya…it is going to be fun breaking you~'_

Akashi puts down his weapon and sits down like a king all while smirking

"Well, then I just chance your thought through my behavior ~ Right, Tetsuya?"

Everyone is surprised at the turn of event that they just stand still

"Hai, Akashi-kun…Ah!"

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

Everyone is holding their breath _**(*Shees! Someone will die with the whole** holding their breath **! Can you think of soomething else!* *Glare* *OK! FINE!*)**_

"Starting today I will be your classmate so…"

Tetsuya bows down in perfectly 90 degree

"I hope everyone will guide me from now on."

He finishes in monotonous voice. Everyone, excluding Akashi, fall comically, didn't expect him to say something like this after he caused nearly blood – bath.

…

' _Could he is our Savoir? ...'_

Tetsuya emotionlessly looks at very one then slightly tilts his head to the side that his silk baby blue hair fall into his doe eye with all the beautiful flowers and sparks every where…

 _ ***Sweat drop***_

 _'God please help us!'_


End file.
